Eloise and her Nose
by EM Vought
Summary: Eloise is unhappy with her off-center nose so she decides to do something about it.


**Part One**

Eloise Midgen hated that her nose what off-center. She had hated her spots, but now she'd rather have them back and a nose that was on-center. Now she had no spots, but her nose was just enough off that it looked horrible. At least she thought so. She was trying to figure out how to change this even though her friends told her that it really wasn't that bad. She was determined that she would fix it.

One Saturday morning she snuck into the Charms classroom to Flitwick's desk where he kept a book on advanced Charms in there. There had to a charm in there that could get her what she wanted. There were some pretty advanced Charms in here…some of them illegal now. She took the book and found a cubby hole to peruse the charms to see what she could do. Then she found it. She could actually transfigure an object into a body part and then put it on! That was perfect. She just needed to transfigure something into the nose she wanted and put it on in the right spot. It all seemed easy enough when she ready through it. She snuck down to the Transfiguration room and took one of the mice they had in there to transfigure and hurried back to her hiding spot. She needed a clear picture of the body part she wanted. And she knew just the one. Hermione Granger had the cutest nose! She transfigured the mouse into the nose she wanted and then used the Switching Charm, it was a little different than the one they were learning in class, but that was all right, it was too much different. And then she had a different nose!

She took her compact out and looked at herself. Oh! It was perfect! She was…she was beautiful! Yes, this was the perfect nose for her!

She hurried and put the book back in Flitwick's classroom before he noticed the theft and then proudly went down to the Great Hall to show off her new face. The result was better than she could ever dream! Everyone noticed her and commented on how beautiful she looked and how nice it was that she was able to put her nose back in place. And boys were actually noticing her! Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, even said hello to her! Oh she was so happy.

After lunch she went up to her dorm to get a few books so she could study with some of the popular Ravenclaw students. She felt her nose start to move. She put her hand up wondering what was going on. And she felt a fine down of fur starting to cover her nose. No! No! This couldn't be happening! She hurried to the Charms classroom and gasped seeing Flitwick there. He looked up and then at the book in his hands. "Oh no…" he said. The book fell open to the charm she had used and there on the bottom it said in big type: Never use an animate object for this spell, only inanimate will work.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

Flitwick hurried Eloise Midgen to the hospital wing after finding out she had used a highly illegal charm and that she had used a mouse instead of an inanimate object to fix her nose with a switching charm. It wasn't easy when her nose was growing fur and arms and legs and a head. The mouse was scratching at her face and she was trying to stop it and get to the hospital wing all at the same time. And then right before they got to the hospital wing the mouse popped right off her face. She screamed holding her hands to her face causing Madam Pomfrey to hurry out to see what was going on. The woman gasped and hurried her inside. "What happened? Filius? What's going on? Where's her nose? Eloise have you been trying to curse something off again?"

"She used a Switching Charm to switch a new body part on herself! And she used a mouse!"

"Oh my, oh my!" Madame Pomfrey hurried about getting what was needed after settling the girl on a bed. "Do you have your original nose?"

The girl shook her head looking terrified. Her hands were bloody from all the scratching the mouse had done trying to get off her face.

"Well, we'll figure it out, makes things a bit harder this go around." Popping a nose back on was child's play compared to figuring out what their next move was. It had taken quite a while for her to put her nose back on the first time, but then she had a nose to work with. "We can use some essence of dittany on those cuts though, some look pretty deep." She got the girl's hands down from her face and took care of the cuts on her face. "This should help them heal pretty quickly. I'm not sure what we'll do for your nose, but we'll figure it out. If worse comes to worse we'll make you a new one…through legal means."

Eloise was in pain and feeling guilty, guilty she had been caught, sure, but also that she hadn't seen that bit on the bottom telling her not to use something that was alive. She also felt guilty about wanting a new nose. Right now she wanted her old nose back, even if it was off-center. It was better than no nose any day!

Now she just had this hole in her face that she didn't want anyone to see. She was ugly! At least before she was whole! What was she thinking?

She spent the next week in the hospital wing with curtains pulled up around her bed. No one knew exactly why she was there. At least that's what Madam Pomfrey told her. She had her assignments brought to her and she had to an essay for Charms about not doing Charms she wasn't supposed to be doing in the first place.

Madam Pomfrey had grown a nose for the girl using a new potion that created skin, she'd done the best she could with the instructions she had been given. When the nose was ready to be put on the girl's face she took it to the girl's bedside and settled down on a stool. She had Eloise take a potion first and then the skin was cut to about the right size and then put on the hole in Eloise's face. The skin latched onto the skin already there bonding seamlessly with her old skin. For a moment you could see blood vessels pushing their way into the new skin. Bone and cartilage grew providing shape and definition to the skin and in a few moments the nose was there.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a mirror to look at herself. Eloise smiled a little. "It looks fine, thank you. I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"Oh, dear, girl, you're not the first one in here that has troubles with her looks. I get at least one a year who goes to the extreme because of it. But, at least now you're nose isn't off-center."

"No, it isn't." It wasn't cute like Hermione Granger's, either, but it was a nose and she was grateful for it. It was a whole lot better than the gaping hole in her face.


End file.
